


泥猴的独白

by Encalhado



Series: criska collection [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: criska collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372975
Kudos: 1





	泥猴的独白

是的，我就是宇宙霹雳无敌大圣--加雷斯贝尔！在2013年9月我以仅次于偶像克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的身价加盟皇马。那是我一直梦想的。  
我以为，只要我足够好，偶像就会多注意我一点，272卡卡走后我会是与他并肩的人。  
结果呢？  
我不知道是为什么，偶像看起来不开心，他总是笑，可他从来没有一天是完完全全发自内心的开心。  
为了进一步接近他，我租下了卡卡的房子。众所周知，卡卡和偶像的房子距离不到400米。  
事实上，我没有和卡卡面对面谈过。而是和他的岳父--偶像帮我们做翻译。然后，他带我参观了整栋房子。  
他对这里简直了如指掌，把每一个房间原本的用途都介绍了一遍。  
不知道为什么，我开始嫉妒卡卡，这所到处充斥着他气味的房子也让我感到难过。  
在皇马的日子还算不错。队友们都很好，而且首秀就有进球。偶像第一次拥抱了我，那是我离开英格兰以来最开心的一天。  
但我很快发觉这不代表什么。平常的生活里，他也很少主动找我，成天和佩佩金毛在一起说些我听不懂的东西。  
后来，我腰椎的问题被媒体无限放大。不知道是不是心理因素，我感觉这之后大家对我都有一种似有似无的抵触。  
尤其是克里斯蒂亚诺。  
然后，水爷告诉我，272走这事给他冲击挺大的。过一阵就好了。  
再然后，队宠说，卡卡走之后他就一直这样，估计要好久才能放下。  
再再后来，队长说，272是他最好的搭档，他走了，克里斯蒂亚诺肯定很难过。  
再再再后来，我无意间撞见他站在空空如也的8号柜前掩面无言。我知道这一切都是因为曾经那个8号。  
我也终于明白那个男人的心里不再会有多一个人。  
而我，连个备胎都不是。


End file.
